Kris and Matt One Shots
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: A bunch of different one shot stories ALL involving Kris and Matt! Updated 2/22:Kris's life with Matt is perfect. When she least expects it Jace returns and he's brought not only her mother but her father as well. How will Kris handle it?
1. Always There

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Hi, I'm hopelessromanticgurl, I just recently became a Wildfire fan. More importantly I just recently became a Kris and Matt fan. SO all of my stories will have the Kris and Matt pairing. To start with I'm just doing a few one shots to see if any one is interested. If I get enough fans I'll write more. For, I have two one shots with two different plots.**

** This first is added to the ending of Season 2 episode 8 when Matt's father left. I know Matt is with Dani in this episode but I thought it would be nice for Kris to be the one to help Matt through this, so that's what this is. **

**It's very short...more of a drabble...****Please tell me if you like it and if you'd like to see more. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain, now on with the story:**

* * *

><p>Silence, that was the only sound that was hard as the four friends, Kris, Junior, Matt, and Dani sat outside just watching the darkness in front of them. Matt's father had just left for the second time. Nobody said anything…nobody knew what to say.<p>

Matt inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. Almost like he was going to cry. Finally he spoke.

"I'm such an idiot!"

"What? Don't say that. Matt it isn't true." Kris said.

"She's right; you're not an idiot, Man." Junior said.

"I trusted him! I thought I could look up to him. I thought he had actually helped me and saved me but it wasn't him. It was Charlie! He's the one who saved me! He's the one who paid my debts."

"He's the idiot, Matt not you."

"I never should have let him back in. I never should have trusted him."

"If it helps, none of us actually have good relationships with our fathers. Our father cares more about money and winning horse races than he does us." Dani said.

"Yeah, and my dad was gone before I was even born, so…"

Matt looked to her. "If he showed up here tomorrow asking for a second chance would you give it to him?"

"No way, are you kidding. He left me alone to take care of my mother. I'll never forgive him for that."

Matt sighed and looked down to his lap. "What am I going to tell, Todd? He was so happy to have him back. Now he's gone again. He'll be crushed."

"All you can do is be there for them. Make sure he knows you'll never abandon him and that you'll always be there for him whatever and whenever he needs you. He's got to do the rest himself." Kris told him.

Matt sighed again. Kris noticed his fists were shaking. She stood up. "Dani let me sit there."

"Why?" she asked.

"Please, trust me, just do it."

Dani stood up and moved to where Kris was sitting. Kris grabbed a small pillow and put it where Dani had once sat and then sat next to it. Matt looked at her confused. "Take it from a girl who spent a year and a half working through her anger issues; punching a pillow is the perfect way to relieve all your anger."

Matt didn't wait another minute he started punching and beating the pillow until all that was left was the cloth. All the fluff that had once been inside it was now all over the floor. Finally he cracked. He buried his face into Kris's lap and just cried out all his tears of hurt and pain. Kris, rubbed his back and whispered soothing words into his ear.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, Matt looked up. He smiled softly. "That felt really good. Thanks, Kris."<p>

Kris smiled back at him. "You're welcome. I'm glad you're feeling better."

They shared a hug. Dani grew a bit angry but Kris didn't let it bother her. All that mattered was being there for Matt. She promised herself at that moment that no matter what happen in life she was going to be there for him…always!

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's short, it's also my first shot at a Wildfire story so please go easy on me :/ Please leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**Also, for updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	2. Riding Again

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**Summary: What if Kris had fallen off Wildfire, when she was pushed? What if she became scared of getting back up again? Can Kris get over her fear without Kerry? Can Matt help her or will he make things worse? **

**This will not have any mention of the illegal race so Kris never leaves :P Anyway let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>Run, run, run, faster, faster, faster, that's all Kris could think about as she and Wildfire raced against the other horses to the finish line. They were in the lead and everything was going fine. Suddenly another horse and the Jockey came right up against her and Wildfire pushing her over. After that everything seemed to go in slow motion. She lost her grip and fell down to the ground. Another horse behind her didn't stop in time and trampled over her wrist making her scream in agonizing pain. She gripped her wrist with her hand and screamed again when another pain shot through her ribs and shoulder. A dark shadow casted over her but she couldn't figure out what it was. The pain was paralyzing and she couldn't move anything without extreme pain.<p>

Doctors rushed over and tried to exam her but everywhere they touched caused her pain so she tried to fight them away.

"Stop! Stop it! Let me go! Let me go!"

Everything was going by so fast now, she couldn't figure out who was who, but mostly she was worried about Wildfire. Where was he? Suddenly she recognized a voice.

"Kris, Kris, just hold still, its ok. Just lay still."

She knew that was Matt, her love, her boyfriend.

"Matt…" she whimpered. "Matt, Wildfire."

"Shhh, he's ok. He's not hurt at all. Just lay still and let the doctor look at you."

"It hurts!"

"I know, Baby, I know it hurts. Just try and hang in there. It's almost over. Shhh, shhh."

He stroked her hair gently cooing gentle words into her ear.

It helped calm her down. She was rushed to the ER. After lots of x-rays and test she was able to lie down and rest.

* * *

><p>Her doctor came in a few minute later.<p>

"All right, well, you're honestly lucky to be alive. That was a bad fall. You're wrist, and three of your ribs are broken. Also your shoulder has been dislocated. So I'm going to have to insist on no riding or any physical activity until you're ribs have healed."

Kris nodded.

"All right, let's get your shoulder back into place, then I'll get the cast on your arm and you'll be free to go."

Kris just nodded again.

The doctor popped her shoulder back in causing Kris to scream in pain. Matt rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

Finally after what felt like forever Kris was allowed to go home.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the driveway and Matt helped Kris out of the car. Even the slightest of movements caused her pain.<p>

"Wildfire!" she said before they reached the front door.

"He's fine, you need to rest." Matt said.

"No, I need to see Wildfire, please let me see Wildfire!"

Matt looked to his mom and she nodded softly.

Matt helped her get to the barn and over to Wildfire's stall.

"Is he ok?" Kris asked.

Jean nodded. "Physically he's in great shape. But I think he's feeling a bit guilty. He won't look at me. He just keeps his back to me."

Kris sighed. "I need to go in there."

"Kris, you can barely walk. You can go see him later. Right now you need to rest."

Kris sighed. "Please?" he begged. "Just for a minute."

Matt sighed. He hated saying no to Kris, especially when it came to seeing Wildfire. "It's up to Mom."

"I'm ok with it." His mother Jean nodded."But Matt go in with her."

Matt nodded and the two of them went into the stall. Kris carefully made her way into the stall.

"Hey, Buddy, I'm sorry I couldn't be there after the race. I would have but these stubborn people behind you wouldn't let me go home until I got looked at."

Matt chuckled. Kris pet his nose. "You're still my number one man. Don't ever forget that. You're a good boy and this wasn't your fault. I love you, Wildfire." She kissed his nose and turned to Matt. She leaned on him and he, his mom and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Kris lay down on the couch groaning in pain as her ribs ached. Matt covered her with the blanket. Jean went into the kitchen. Matt sat down by her side.<p>

She looked miserable. He knew just how to cheer her up. He took her face in his hands and touched her forehead with his. He started humming. "You're thinking…."

"Matt, don't." she sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're in pain and you're feeling guilty that you lost the race."

As he pulled back she looked shocked. "Ok, that was scary, how did you know that?"

He chuckled. "I can read your mind."

"But I wasn't thinking about the race."

He chuckled again. "Well, I guess I can just read you."

Kris sighed

Jean came in with the asprin.

"Here, take these."

Kris took the pills and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Jean. I know you were counting on me winning this race."

"Honey, we will find another way to get the money. Don't blame this on yourself."

"But… If I had just held on tighter maybe I could have won and…."

"Honey, this isn't your fault. You were pushed. That isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

"But…"

"Kris, listen to me. You're not just an employee to us anymore. You're a part of this family. You're not the only one who can make money. Don't worry about it. We will come up with something."

Kris just sighed.

"You just get some rest. " Jean said gently. Then she looked to Matt "And you, Mister, no rough play. By that I mean no tickling her or squirting her with a water gun."

"You heard that?" Matt asked.

"It was hard not to."

Kris chuckled. "Yeah, Matt, no tickling me." She poked her tongue out at him.

Matt gave her a playful glare.

"At least not until she's healed. After that you can do to her anything you want."

Matt smirked. "All right, I better start making a list then. So that way when the time comes I'll know how long to punish you for and what to do to punish you."

She giggled and but hissed and grabbed her ribs moaning in pain. Jean stroked her hair. "No more joking or teasing. Just get some rest."

There was a knock at the door. Jean got up to get it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Matt said.

"I'm fine, just can't laugh."

"That's going to be hard for me not to make you laugh. Because I love seeing you smile and hearing your laughter."

She smiled softly. "I'll still smile."

"Good."

They leaned in and shared a kiss. Then they broke apart.

Jean came back in. "Kris, you've got a visitor."

Matt and Kris looked to see who it was and gasped. "Junior?"

He walked over to them. "I saw the fall; I just wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Broken ribs, broken wrist, and a dislocated shoulder. But I'm fine."

"That good. Wildfire really saved you."

"What do you mean?"

"After you fell, Wildfire turned around and stood over you so the other horses wouldn't step on you or anything."

"That must have been the shadow I saw."

Junior nodded. "He protected you until the track doctors could get to you."

Kris smiled. "Sounds like him. He's always protected me."

Junior smiled. "I'm glad you're ok. I was worried when I saw you go down."

"I'm all right. I bet Dani is happy. Avatar won first place."

Junior rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she won't shut up about it. It's so annoying."

Kris giggled but hissed again.

"Sorry, are you all right?" Junior asked.

She nodded. "Sore, but I'm fine….although you know what will make me feel better?"

"What?" Matt asked.

"We will do anything." Junior said.

"Make up and stop hating each other."

The two boys just looked to each other. Junior sighed. "She is right, us fighting is stupid. We've been friends forever and we always promised to never let a girl get in the middle of it. Look, I was never really angry with you guys. I was angry but it wasn't at you. I was just angry because I had just lost R.J. and then when I learned you two got together it made me feeling like I was losing you two as friends and so I turned my pain and hurt into anger. I'm not saying I'm happy about it, but I'll do like you did Matt, pat you on the shoulder and walk away. If you're happy I'm happy."

"We're sorry too, we should have told you the second it happen and not make it so you hear it from someone else." Matt said. "Friends?"

"Friends."

They shook hands and then pulled each other in for a man hug. Matt sat back down on the couch.

"I guess I should go." Junior said.

"Nooooo." Kris whined.

He chuckled. "Did Kris Furillo just whine?"

"Yeeees." She whined again.

They boys laughed.

"I don't think I ever heard you whine." Matt said.

"This is the first time I've ever done it."

"So why are you whining?" Junior asked.

"I want you to stay." She answered.

Junior looked to Matt. He nodded. "Sure, if Kris is ok with it I'm ok with it. Join us."

Junior sat down on the chair. "So, Kris, who is the better kisser, Matt or Me?" he asked.

Kris chuckled. "I'm not answering that question, Junior."

"Come on, Matt won't get upset." He teased.

Kris chuckled and shook her head. "Not answering it."

"Fine, at least tell me this. Did you break his arm when he first tried to kiss you?"

"Nope."

"What! Why not? Why only me?"

Kris giggled but groaned in pain.

"What are you guys talking about?" Matt asked.

"Well, when I first tried to kiss, Kris, when we first met and I took her to the meadow she twisted my arm and nearly broke my arm."

Matt burst into laughter. "Way to go, Kris."

"Gee, thanks, Man."

Matt laughed. "Sorry, Bro."

Kris smiled nodded. She wanted to laugh but her ribs couldn't take anymore laughter. "I wasn't going to give into your charms that easily."

Matt laughed. "Finally a girl who sees through the charms."

Kris chuckled. "I've met worse than him but I wasn't going to be one of those girls who you slept with once and then didn't even remember my name the next day. Plus, you've changed since we first met."

"Thank you for noticing."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Dork."

The boys just laughed.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing, joking, and teasing each other. Just like the old time.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kris tossed and turned in her sleep. The fall replaying in her head over and over again.<p>

Suddenly she shot up in bed panting hard and crying. "Wildfire!" she screamed. "Wildfire!" She wrapped her arms around her pained ribs.

"Hey, hey, hey," Matt said quickly. "Hey, it's ok. You just had a bad dream." He tried to lay her back down but she wouldn't stay down.

"Wildfire!"

"Kris, he's fine. It was only a bad dream. I promise."

"I need…to see hi-him." She stuttered out through crying and small gasps of air.

"You can see him in the morning. Just lie down and get some rest."

"No." she cried. "I have to…to see hi-him."

Matt sighed. "Ok, we can go check on him but then it back here and too bed all right? You need your rest."

She nodded. Matt wiped her tears. "But first, smile. Wildfire will get upset if he sees you crying."

She smiled softly and Matt kissed her cheek. Together they climbed off the bed and went outside to the bran. They went over to Wildfire's stall. He was eating some left over hay. When he heard Kris coming his ears perked up and he looked over the stall door.

"Hey, Buddy." She said. She went over and rubbed his nose. "I'm sorry to wake you. I just needed to come see you."

He gently nibbled on her hands making her giggle. "Thanks, Wildfire. You always know how to make me feel better"

She kissed his head and turned back to Matt. Together they went back inside. Kris slept the rest of the night without any nightmares.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by and Kris recovered physically from her fall. Mentally, she still had a lot of guilt and fear about what happen. She still had nightmares. Sometimes she even dreamed that the Ritter family kicked her out. She woke up and had a panic attack begging Matt not to let his mom throw her out. It had taken Matt almost an hour to calm her back down.<p>

But, now that she was physically healed, Matt was ready to help her heal mentally.

It all started one morning when they woke up. They shared a good Morning kiss, showered and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, after breakfast, what do you say we race? Nothing huge just between you and me. Taz and I have been practicing. I think we can beat you and Wildfire."

Kris laughed. "Yeah, maybe in your dreams. Wildfire is a racing champ, there is no way you can beat us. We'd win easy."

"Yeah? Prove it. I don't believe you."

She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um…not today. My shoulder is still a bit sore."

"All right fine, well, I need to groom and wash Taz, you want to help?"

She nodded.

"Great, let's go."

They both went outside and got to work washing Taz. Which ending up being more fun than anything because Kris sprayed him with the hose, which caused him to run at her and they wrestled for the hose laughing the whole time. Matt figured out that Kris wasn't scared of being around horses; she just didn't want to ride them. He was going to have to fix that.

Once they finished grooming Taz they let him run around in the paddock. As they were walking back Matt spoke. "You know, Wildfire sure misses you."

"I just saw him a few minutes ago."

"No, I mean he misses when you ride him. He won't let anyone else ride him so he hasn't been ridden in a while."

"Um….welll…..my ribs are still a bit sore…maybe tomorrow?"

"Kris, you don't have to lie to me. I know you're scared again."

Kris looked down at the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Even she knew Matt would never believe but she had to try. Matt took her chin and lifted her face gently to look at him. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"When you fell of Picaro, last year, it took you some time before you were ready to ride again, remember. You had nightmares until you were able to get back on Wildfire and ride again."

Kris just shrugged. "It's not the horses I'm scared of." She whispered softly. "I know, Wildfire, or any horse for that matter, wouldn't hurt me."

"Then what are you scared of?"

"Myself…." She whispered even softer. "I fell off because I wasn't holding on tight enough, not because of anything a horse did. How can I trust that I'm actually a good rider. What if I make a mistake and this time it hurts Wildfire as well as me. I'd never forgive myself."

"Kris, the fall wasn't your fault. I'll tell you that until you believe me but the fall wasn't your fault. You were pushed."

"If I had just grabbed back onto the reins…."

"Kris, stop, listen to me, ok? Listen, the fall wasn't your fault. Nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome. I wouldn't lie to you. If the race was your fault I'd tell you. But it wasn't so I'm not saying it. You were pushed. It was a bad move that resulted in a lot more than us just losing the race."

Kris sighed. "I love you so much, Matt."

"I love you too, Kris. Please stop blaming this on yourself."

She nodded softly, "I believe you. Thank you."

They kissed passionately.

A horn pulled them apart. It was Junior and Dani.

"Just because I'm cool with you two being together doesn't mean I'll ever get used to seeing you too make out."

They both laughed. "Then don't look." Matt teased.

"Haha, very funny." Junior muttered. "Dani and I are headed over to the hot springs want to join us?"

"Love to, but we've got to work." Matt said.

"Work? What's that?" Junior joked.

"Oh that's right, I forgot, work is a foreign concept for you." Kris teased.

"You better watch it, Furillo, I've heard stories. I know you're extremely ticklish and I might just have to get out of this car and teach you a lesson." Junior threatened.

"Come get me." Kris taunted. "Just remember you're in your porch and if a horse comes over while you're busy chasing me and is spooked he or she might put a dent in your car."

Junior growled. "Oh you're good!"

"Come on! Just hop on your horses and follow us down." Dani said.

Kris suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I…I can't, maybe another time."

With that she turned away and walked back into the barn.

"What's with her?" Junior asked.

"She's still trying to get over the fall. You guys go, have fun. We'll catch up with you later."

"All right."

Junior drove away. Matt went back into the barn in search of his girlfriend. He found her with Wildfire. She was gently scratching his neck.

"I know, I'm sorry, I know we haven't been riding in forever, and it's been even longer since we raced but…I just can't. If something ever happen to you because of me….I just…I can't. I'm sorry."

"Kris…"

She turned to see Matt.

"I thought you'd go with Junior in Dani, you'd get to see Dani in a two piece."

"The only girl I want to see in a two piece is you. So don't even go there."

Kris just sighed. "I'm fine, Matt. You don't have to check up on me."

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to. I can read your mind remember."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but it goes both ways, I can read your mind too. You're not fine, Kris, you're scared and deep down you hate you. A part of you wants to get up on Wildfire and ride but the other part is too scared."

"Ok, that's really scary, maybe you can read my mind."

Matt laughed. He went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Let me help you."

Kris sighed. "I don't know how you'd help me."

"I've got a few ideas. Tack up Wildfire and meet me outside."

With that he was gone.

"What is up to, Wildfire?" she asked herself.

Wildfire nudged her and she laughed. "You don't care, you just want me to stop talking and get you out of here huh?"

Wildfire nodded. Kris laughed. "All right, come on, Buddy."

Once Wildfire was all ready she led him outside. Matt was waiting for her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?"

"To run, like we did last time."

"Oh…sure."

"All right, let's go."

They both took off jogging with Wildfire behind them.

* * *

><p>They reached the meadow and stopped.<p>

Matt tied Wildfire to a teach branch.

"Matt, what's going on? What are we doing here?"

"Stop asking, I'm not telling you anything yet."

"Matt."

"Just trust me, Kris."

Kris sighed and nodded. Matt went over to Wildfire. "All right, Buddy, just like we talked about, right?"

Almost as if he understood, Wildfire laid down on the ground. "Good boy." Matt smiled.

He went over and climbed onto his back. "Kris, come here, sit with me."

"I'm comfortable here."

"Come on, I'm all alone."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Matt, I told you. I don't want to get back on a horse. I'm not ready."

"He's not very high up anymore. You won't fall again. I promise just come sit with me."

"Matt, I can't."

"Kris, I'll be right here, I won't let you get hurt. I promise. Just come here, please."

Kris sighed and slowly went over to Wildfire. She took Matt's hand and climbed onto Wildfire. Her hands shook a little and she let out a shaky breath.

"Shhh, I'm right here, you're safe. Shhh." Matt soothed rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Kris calmed down and stopped shaking. Then to her surprise he stood up and took her with him. Wildfire stood up.<p>

"See, that wasn't so bad." Matt said.

"Wait, you planned that?" she asked.

"Yeah, its part one of helping you get back on Wildfire."

"How many parts are there?"

Only 3."

"What's the next part?"

"Well, you need to be able to sit on him while he's standing up. But first we need to get you comfortable with sitting on him when he's on the ground."

"What's the final part?"

"Well final part is you ride him home."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, we've got some time before then."

Kris smiled. "Thank you, Matt."

"You're welcome."

They shared a kiss on the lips. They spent a few more minutes at the meadow before jogging back to the house.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks, Matt and Kris took Wildfire to the meadow every day for an hour and just let Kris sit on him. It wasn't long before she was ready to sit on him by herself. She was getting through each step very quickly, but it didn't surprise Matt. She was a rider at heart; he just had to remind her of that.<p>

After those couple weeks Matt knew Kris was ready for the next step. She'd just never admit it.

One afternoon she was sitting on Wildfire just rubbing his neck when he spoke. "You think you're ready for step 2?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, if I have Wildfire stand up right now how would you feel?"

"Um….Ok I think."

"Do you want to try it?"

"Yeah."

"All right, hang on."

Matt went over to Wildfire and signaled for him to stand which he did.

"Whoa!" Kris cried out.

"You all right?" Matt asked by her side.

"Yes, just startled me, I guess."

"How do you feel?"

'Um…a little shaky again."

"OK, let's get you down."

He helped her get down and just held her close for a few minutes to help calm her down.

After a few minutes she pulled away. "Thanks, I'm ok now."

"Good, you want to try and get up on him again?"

"Um…I….I don't know."

"I sit up there with you."

"O-ok,"

Matt climbed up first and then helped Kris get up. When she got shaky or nervous, Matt was right there to calm her down.

After a few more minutes they climbed back down. Matt smiled.

"You're getting better. A few weeks ago just the thought of sitting on Wildfire made you want to be sick, now you can sit on him for a good 30 minutes without getting upset."

"Of course, Wildfire is my buddy. It's that right?" she said she said kissing his nose. He nodded again making them both laugh.

"You feel brave enough to ride him home?"

"Um…not today, but maybe tomorrow."

"Ok, no pressure. Come on, let's get back."

She nodded and smiled. Matt had helped her overcome so much and she knew it wouldn't be long before she and Wildfire were back on the track in their next big race.

The next couple days went by and Kris didn't ride him. Matt never pushed her. One afternoon they were back at the meadow and were just about to head home when Kris spoke. "Matt, can I ride him home?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

She nodded. "It's where I belong."

"All right."

Matt helped her up. To his surprise she took off. "See you back home." She called.

"Hey! Get back here!"

He chased after her but knew it was useless. He let her have her fun and he slowly made his way back to the house, lucky for him he knew a secret short cut.

Kris arrived back at the house. Jean was just going inside the house.

"Hey, isn't that a nice sight." She smiled.

Kris just smiled.

"How does it feel?"

"Like I never stopped, like I was meant to be here."

"Well you are."

"I know, thank you."

"Cool him down, and then come on in for dinner."

"OK."

The second she was off Wildfire and a stable hand took him away someone grabbed her tightly in their arms and started to tickle her making her laugh. She knew who it was.

"Matt , stop!"

"Oh no, this is pay back for leaving me alone back there. You were my ride back and you just left me there so now you need to be punished."

"Matt, this is not fair!" she cried out in giggles.

"Actually, I think it's perfectly fair. You left me, so I get to punish you."

Kris laughed and squirmed in his arm, trying to get free but it was no use. Her biggest weakness was tickling and Matt knew that.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Stop it!"

He chuckled and stopped tickling her. They shared a kiss and pulled back.

"I'm so proud of you. I watched you as you ran away. I haven't seen you race like that in a long time."

She smiled. "It's all thanks to you. I couldn't have done it without you Matt so thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared one more kiss before going inside the house. It had been hard but together they managed to get through it. Matt had been able to help Kris get over her fear and ride again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Do you like my Kratt one shots? Would you be interested in reading another one where Matt teaches her to swim? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Learning to Swim

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! So I'm back with another one shot, in this one Matt is going to teach Kris to swim, will he be able to help her get over her fear? Let me know what you think by leaving a review. **

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter could be heard, through the trees as Matt Ritter and Kris Furillo sat by the hot springs joking and laughing with each other on a lunch date.<p>

"I can't believe you did that!" Kris laughed.

"I was four, give me a break. Plus how was I supposed to know that it wouldn't grow back." Matt defended poorly.

"Matt, its common sense. If you cut a flower from the ground it's not going to grow back."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry, I was four, and I was stupid."

Kris just continued to laugh. "I still can't believe you ate the flower after that."

"OK, ok, it's not that funny. Plus, I'm sure you have plenty of embarrassing stories to tell. Come on Furillo, spill."

Kris just shook her head. "Oh no, all my embarrassing stories will stay hidden."

"Oh no, that's not fair, I told, so now you have to."

"Nope, you'll never get me to talk."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you won't tell me, what about telling my good friend…the tickle monster."

Kris's eyes went wide. Matt and her may have only been dating for a short while but he knew every one of her ticklish spots and all the spots that were most ticklish. He wouldn't hesitate to use that. "OK!" she squealed before he could touch her.

He laughed.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't tell if you won't."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Ok, when I was seven, I was at a sleepover. It was my very first sleepover and I was so excited, my mom had actually been sober enough to allow me to go. I was surprised to be invited because I honestly didn't have too many friends. But all the girls were super nice to me, invited me in every game and made sure I felt welcome. It was great. I had the best time."

"Wait, I thought this was supposed to be an embarrassing secret."

"Oh trust me, its coming. So we had a great night and I was so excited, I couldn't wait to get home and tell my mom all about it. As I soon found out, all those girls were fake. They were nice to me because they had planned something for when we all fell asleep. Once I was sleeping they shaved my entire head of hair till I was bold. Then poured cold water in between my legs to make it look like I wet myself, and they even put whip cream all over my face."

"By tickling your nose with a feather?"

"No, they just covered my face with whip cream. Then took my picture and videotaped the whole entire thing. Then at school the next day they showed everyone. The entire school saw it and I spent the rest of that year being tormented. It was horrible."

"Wow, I'm sorry, Kris."

She smiled softly. "It's ok, just don't tell anyone."

"You're secret is safe with me."

They shared a kiss and a smile. Matt looked out at the water as Kris took another bite of her pizza.

"Hey, Kris, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever thought about learning to swim?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we came here with Dani and Junior, when we were chasing the wild mustangs you admitted you couldn't swim. So I was just curious if you ever thought about learning how to."

Kris just shrugged. "I didn't think it matter. I just…never learned."

"How come?"

"MY dad was never around and my mom was always too high or drunk to teach me so…"

"Do you want to learn?"

Kris shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I've gone this long without swimming, I think I can go the rest of my life without it."

"Are you telling the truth, or are you just too brave to admit that you're scared?"

Kris didn't answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I know you, Kris."

"Matt, it's not only that I can't swim, I'm….I'm scared of the water too. I only ever learned to swim once and I ended up in the hospital because it went so wrong."

"What happen?"

"My mom tried to teach me to swim…while she was drunk. She told jump in the deep end and moved my arms and legs. So that's what I did. It didn't work; I hit my head on the side of the pool and ended up in the hospital with a concussion."

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I've gotten over it. Just….I can't swim, and I don't think I ever will swim."

"If you really want, I can teach you."

"I don't know, Matt."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but I don't trust the water."

"Kris, it wasn't the water who hurt you that day. It was your mother. I promise I won't let you get hurt."

Kris just sighed. "Matt, I…I just…I don't know. I love you and I trust you I just…I don't know if I'm ready."

"Hey, don't worry; if you're not ready, then you're not ready. I was just offering."

Kris looked down. "It was a good offer, it really was but…."

"Kris, hey, it's all right. You don't need to explain it to me."

"How would you even do that? I mean, would I have to wear those little arm wing things?"

Matt laughed. "No, not unless you wanted to."

"Would anybody see it?"

"No, we can keep it private and just the two of us."

"How would you help me?"

"Well…first, you need to get in the water. I'll hold you and just let you get used to the feeling of being in water. After that I'll teach you about moving you arms and legs, to make you move."

"It sounds so simple."

"It is."

Kris just sighed. "When would we start?"

"Whenever you were ready. If you want we can start now."

"Um…I…I don't know. I don't have anything to swim in."

Matt smirked. "What? You never heard of skinny dipping?"

Kris's eyes went wide. Matt burst into laughter. "Oh that was great! Your face was priceless!"

"Matt!" groaned and slapped his arm.

He laughed harder. "I was just kidding. Just go in your under clothes, like Dani did that day."

"You have an answer for all my excuses don't you?"

"Yep." He smirked at her.

"I don't want to get my hair wet." Kris said.

Matt laughed. "Good one, except you won't be getting your hair wet for a very long time."

She groaned. Matt laughed. "Kris, if you don't want to do it just say so. I won't be angry."

"I do want to do it, Matt. I'm just….I….I'm scared." She whispered so softly Matt wasn't sure he heard her.

He moved closer and took her hands in his. "It's ok, to be scared sometimes, Kris. It's ok to show weakness."

She shrugged. "If I showed any kind of weakness at camp I was beaten to a pulp. I'm just…I'm not used to trusting so much."

"I know which is why I'm not pushing but if you really want this, I can help you."

"You won't tell anyone? Not even your mom, not even Junior?"

"Kris, nobody has to know."

She nodded. "O-ok."

Matt smiled and stood up. He lifted his shirt up and over his head. He removed his jeans and then reached down take her hand. Kris looked at his hand for a minute and then took it and stood up.

"Can you help me undress?" she asked.

Matt chuckled at her attempt to hide her shyness. "Of course," He gently and carefully removed her shirt and jeans. He kissed her bare shoulders and few times. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Ok, now wrap your arms around my neck."

She did as he asked and then he lifted her bridal style making her squeal. "Just relax, you're safe. I won't let you go."

She nodded.

Matt slowly walked into the water and lowered him and Kris down. She squeaked when the water touched her skin. Matt chuckled.

When she was waist high he stopped and just let her rest in that spot.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Good, the water is warm and I feel safe because you're holding me."

Matt smiled. He kissed her head. "I told you it wasn't that bad."

"It's not, when you're with the right person."

"So, most days we would start like this. I'd hold you and let you get comfortable. Once you were comfortable we'd move to step two. Which is floating, want to give it try?"

"What do I do?"

"Lay flat on your back. I'll have my hands under you the entire time."

"Um…o-ok."

She tilted her head back and Matt chuckled. "You've got to let go of my neck, Kris."

"Oh, yeah, right."

She let go of his neck and laid back. Matt kept his hands under her the entire time.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes she sat back up and rewrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

"Did that feel ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, it was nice actually. I felt like I was in a hot tub or something. It was really relaxing."

"Swimming is almost like that. Sometimes the water can be really cold."

"I like the hot springs. It really it relaxing."

"Good, so you're comfortable to do it again?"

Kris nodded "Definitely."

Matt smiled and they kissed passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p>The next few days Matt and Kris continued to practice, each day after work they'd ride down to the hot springs and Kris would float on her back as Matt held her close. The goal was to get her comfortable in the water before he taught her how to swim.<p>

One day, Matt decided to try a new approach with Kris. After she was floating on her back comfortably Matt slowly and carefully removed his hands and she was floating by herself. Matt smiled because she didn't even notice.

When she finally sat back up Matt wrapped his arms around her again. He was smirking at her.

"What is your problem? Why are you smirking at me like that?"

"Because, that whole time you were floating I wasn't holding you. You were floating all on your own."

"What? I was?"

"Yeah, I let you get comfortable and then I let you go. You didn't even notice."

"Wow…."

"Yeah, you think you can try swimming?"

"Um….I…I don't know."

"It's easy… I'll hold you the whole time."

"What do I do?"

"Lay on your stomach, I'll hold you like I did last time, then I can teach you how to move your arms and legs so you can move around in the water."

"Uh….."

"Don't worry, I won't let you drowned. I'll be holding you the entire time."

"Um…well I….I….I don't know. I mean….I tried moving my arms and legs before….It didn't end up so well."

"Don't think about that, I'll teach you how to do it right, plus I'll be holding you nice and tight so you don't get hurt."

Kris inhaled and exhaled. "O…Ok, I think I'm ready."

Matt held Kris as she moved to lie on her stomach. She was shaking nervously and he smiled gently. "Don't worry, I've got you. You're safe."

She inhaled and exhaled again. Matt kissed her head. "I'm right here."

She nodded.

"Ok, now, here what I want you to Do, cup your hands, so they look like the letter C."

Kris did as he said.

"Good, now move your arms as if you're pushing the water away from you, start in the front and move them behind you. Try that."

Kris carefully did as he asked. She wasn't moving because Matt was holding her.

"Good, now trying kicking your feet, just gently kicking your feet."

Kris started to kick her feet.

"Great, Kris, you're doing great." Matt said.

Kris smiled. "I'm not moving…."

"You won't, not until I move my hands."

"Don't!" she said quickly.

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry; I'd never stop holding you. I'd just move my hands to your stomach and keep you above water, that's it."

"No, don't move your hands." She said.

He smiled softly. "I won't, not until you're ready."

She relaxed and she continued to move her arm and legs. The rest of the day, Kris worked on her kicking and moving her arms.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days that's all they worked on. Kris was really good at it and Matt knew if she ever got over her fear she'd be a great swimmer. It was getting her over that fear that was the trouble. No matter how good she was at moving she wouldn't let him let her go. Whenever he even ask, she'd panic and cling to him as tight as she could.<p>

One afternoon, Kris and Matt were at the hot springs like normal. Kris still refused to allow Matt to let her go. Suddenly two voices called out to them.

"Kris, Matt, you here?"

Kris gasped. "That's Dani…."

"Of course, they're here. Taz and Wildfire wouldn't come here on their own."

"And Junior." Kris squeaked.

"It's ok; they're not going to laugh at you." Matt soothed. "In the hot springs." Matt called to them.

Junior and Dani appeared and smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day Kris got in the water." Junior said.

Kris actually blushed. She glared at Junior. "Why? I just said I couldn't swim, I never said I wouldn't learn."

"Hey, easy, I'm just teasing." Junior said putting his hands up in surrender.

"No, Junior is right; I don't think you can do it." Dani said with a smirk.

Sure, she and Kris had become friends but there was nothing wrong with some healthy competition right? All Kris needed was a small push.

"I can too. Matt says I'm really good." Kris said.

"Matt's being nice. You can't swim."

"Actually, I can."

"Prove it; let's race you and me, right here, right now."

Kris looked to Matt and he nodded. He kissed her gently on the lips. "You can do it."

She nodded as she looked back to Dani. "You're on, where is the finish?"

"To the end of the springs and back. First one to touch my hand wins." Matt said.

Kris nodded.

Both Kris and Dani got ready. Matt called out go and before Kris knew it she was swimming on his own. She touched the end of the spring and turned around and headed back. She touched Matt's hand and stood up. It was then she noticed Dani didn't even move…the three of them had planned this whole thing to make her swim on her own.

"Gotcha." Dani smiled.

"You did that on purpose." She said looking to Matt.

He smiled. "I knew you could do it. You just needed a bit of a push. I wasn't strong enough to just let you go and send you off to swim so Dani offered to help me."

"You weren't supposed to tell them."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I knew you'd never turn down a challenge by Dani Davis. I knew she'd be able to give you the push you needed."

Kris just smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss.

"Get a room!" Junior called out and splashed them.

They pulled away and laughed. "Sorry." Kris smiled.

"You know," Dani said with a teasing smile. "This doesn't make us friends or anything."

Kris laughed. "You're right, it doesn't." A small smirk appeared on her lips as an idea formed in her mind. "But this makes us best friends." With that she splashed Dani with a wave of water.

She shrieked. "Hey!" she giggled. She splashed Kris back.

The guys quickly joined in and they all laughed splashing each other. Ok, so she wasn't ready to go swimming with the sharks or anything but she was ready for a fun day of hanging out in the water with her friends. Matt had done the impossible and helped her overcome her fear of the water but most importantly taught her to swim.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Was it good? Did you like it? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Also I just posted another story if you'd like to go read it. It's called "Season 4 Kratt Style" it's pretty much what the title says, a rewrite of season four but with Kris and Matt, not Kris and Junior. So if you're interested go check it out. **


	4. The Return of The Furillo's

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Yay! I'm back with another Kris and Matt one shot. This was takes place around the end of season 3 but there was no illegal match race. **

**Summary: Kris's life with Matt is perfect. When she least expects it Jace returns and he's brought not only her mother but her father as well. How will Kris handle it? What if they want Kris to go live with them? Will she go? Can Matt help her through it all? **

* * *

><p>Kris Furillo laughed as she raced through the trail on her horse, but also best friend, Wildfire. She had her boyfriend Matt Ritter on his horse Taz racing behind her. They both laughed as they finally made it back to the house bringing their horses to a slow walk.<p>

"Told you, I'd always beat you. Wildfire is a racing champ you can't beat that." Kris smirked.

"One of these days, Kris, I'm going to beat you. Just you want and see, one of these days I'll beat you." Matt told her.

"Yeah in your dreams." She mocked.

"Don't make me punish you." He threatened playfully.

They both just laughed.

A white beat up car pulled up and Kris couldn't help but gasp. "No, he can't be back."

The car stopped and turned off. Kris's brother Jace got out of the car.

"Hey, Sis, miss me?" he asked.

"Um….I don't know, you haven't been gone that long. What are you even doing here?"

"Can't a guy come to visit his baby sister?"

"Most guys can, but there is always something with you Jace, so spill, why are you here?"

"Well…I know you didn't want to go see dad, because you didn't want to leave the Ritter's so…"

Kris gasped as she saw the other door open to the car. She knew what Jace had done. She pulled the reins on Wildfire backwards and he took an involuntary step back.

"…I brought dad to you."

"Hello, Kris, it's good to see you again." Her father said.

Her father was about 5'9 with black hair and green eyes. He had a beard that was unshaved and wore a black shirt with jeans.

"Wish I could say the same." Kris said. "Jace, how could you do this to me? You know how I felt about dad. Why would you bring him here?"

"I told you, Kris, I'm going to fix out family. In order to do that, you have to be here."

"What about Mom? She's in the family too. I don't see her."

"Actually Kris…"

"The door opened and Barbara walked out "Hi Krissy!"

"Oh my….Jace, you….I can't believe you did this to me." Kris said.

"Mom and I have both been here before, now it's time for dad." Jace said.

"Jace, I'm not going back with you. This is my home, this is where I belong."

"These people aren't your family. These people pity you so they're nice to you."

"Hold on, I love Kris, yeah I feel bad she had to grow up in the environment that she did but that's not why I'm her friend. Don't you dare stand there and judge me or my family because we've done more for Kris than any of you and we did it without breaking the law."

"Yeah, we're done with all that breaking the law stuff. We're good people now." Jace said.

"That's what you said last time you came and then you stole Junior's car and used it in a street race." Kris said.

"Yeah, but now I really mean it."

Kris shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Believe it, Kris. We're going to be a family again. This time we're going to do it right." Her father said.

"Why should I listen to a word that comes out of your mouth? You just left me to take care of mom all by myself. I had no help from anyone."

"I was going to get you help."

"Yeah? You left when I was three years old, I'm 18. I think you're a little late. Why did it take so long?"

"It wasn't easy finding help, by the time I got back you and your mother had already left."

Kris shook her head. "You're lying! Now listen and listen good, I don't want to be a part of your family! I'm already a part of a family and they care more about me than you do. So leave me alone and don't come back."

"We're not going anywhere, Kris. Not until you agree to come with us."

"Actually, you are. This is my property and you're trespassing. Now either you leave right now or I'll have the police remove you." Matt said.

Kris was physically shaking and her breathing was getting harder and harder. Matt knew if he didn't do something soon she would have some kind of panic attack.

"We're staying at a hotel down the street. Don't think this is over Kris, we will be back." Her father said.

They all got back in the car and drove away. Matt got off Taz and went over to Kris.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I can't….I can't stop shaking, Matt." She whispered.

"It's ok, you're safe. Let's get you down from there."

"I'm so…so shaky, what…what if I…I fall?"

"You won't I'm right here to help you. Come here, Kris."

Kris carefully and slowly lifted her leg over to the other side and allowed Matt to help her slide down. She was even shakier off the horse; she could hardly keep herself standing. Matt kissed her forehead. "It's ok, you're safe."

Two ranch hands came over and took Wildfire and Taz away. Matt wrapped Kris tightly in his arms and led her back to the house.

* * *

><p>He went into the house and into the living room. He set Kris down on the couch. He kissed her head one more time. Then he got up and went in search of his mom and Pablo.<p>

"Mom? Mom!"

Jean came running from downstairs, Pablo was behind her.

"Matt, Honey, what's the matter?"

"I need your help, its Kris. I think she's having a panic attack or something."

They all ran back into the living room to see Kris on the couching shaking and breathing very heavy, almost panting. Pablo went over to her. He put his hand on her heart.

"Her heart is racing, her breathing hard and shaking; these are all signs of having a panic attack. What happen?" Pablo asked as he put his hand on her forehead and the back of her next.

"Her brother came back, only this time he brought along Kris's mother and father."

"Her father was here?" Pablo asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Where is Wildfire?"

"In his stall…why?"

"Matt, if you want to help Kris, you need to do as I say. Now grab Kris and follow me."

Pablo got up and rushed outside. Matt went over to Kris and lifted her back up and led her back out. Jean followed behind him. He took her over to the stables. Pablo was standing there with Wildfire.

"Matt, let Kris go, and come stand over here by me. Jean you too."

Matt did as Pablo said. He and Jean went over and stood next to him. Pablo took Wildfire off his leash.

"What are you doing? He's going to run away." Matt said.

"No, just watch."

Wildfire went over to Kris and put his nose to her cheek. To their surprise Kris wrapped her arms around Wildfire's neck. Wildfire wrapped his head around her, almost as if he was protecting her from any harm.

"Wow…" Matt said.

Pablo smiled and nodded. "This happen once when she was at Camp Lagrange. He father came to see her and she flipped out, Wildfire was the only one who could calm her down and take her out of her shock."

"I always knew they had a special connection but this….this is amazing." Jean said.

"Why is Wildfire so protective of her?" Matt asked.

"To Wildfire, Kris is one of his own, his child…or foul sort of speak. He'd do anything to keep her safe and keep her feeling safe." Pablo explained. "They've always been like that, since they very first time she rode him."

Matt smiled.

"Now, when Kris is calm enough, she'll come back over here to us, but she won't be speaking a lot. That's normal. Also be careful on what you say to her. If she feels the need to, she will pull herself back into this state of shock."

Jean and Matt nodded.

* * *

><p>After a couple minute Kris pulled away and gave Wildfire a kiss on the nose. "Good boy. Thank you."<p>

Just like a trained dog Wildfire turned and went back into his stall. Kris went over to the others.

"Thank you, Pablo." She said softly.

"You're welcome. Let's go back inside."

She nodded. Matt wrapped his arms around her and they all went back inside…after closing Wildfire's stall door of course.

They went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kris cuddled into Matt's side he held her close. Jean sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Kris, do you want to talk about? You can if you want to, don't be scared of hurting our feelings." Jean said.

"I…" Kris started slowly and softly. "I…I don't want to….to go with them. I want…I want to stay….to stay here."

"We want you to stay here too, Honey. We love having you here."

"What…what if they…they take me….what if they take me away?"

"Honey, you're 18 years old now. You're legally an adult, they have no say in where you live or what you do. So they can't take you away, if they do it's considered kidnapping."

Kris just sighed and cuddled closer to Matt. He hugged her closer. "I'm right here, you're safe. Nobody is going to take you anywhere. I promise." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed softly on the lips.

"Kris, you're a part of this family, we're going to make sure that you stay here. I promise." Jean said.

Kris nodded. Jean kissed her head and left her alone with Matt. Kris was never a clingy girl but today she seemed very cling and honestly…Matt was ok with it. A small part of him actually liked it.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kris was on the track with Wildfire. Matt was on the side with the timer.<p>

"The race is on Saturday, his times are already amazing, but let's see if we can make them better." Matt said.

"Let's do it." She smiled.

After a lot of cuddling and a good night sleep Kris woke up feeling better.

"Ok, ready and…..go!"

Matt hit the timer and the starting gates opened and Kris took off on Wildfire. There was nothing that made her feel better than riding on Wildfire. It was her true escape from life.

She made it back to the gate and Matt chuckled. "You're amazing."

She laughed. "Yeah, I am aren't I?" she teased. "But, I think I deserve a little reward for doing so well."

"A reward huh?" He climbed over to fence and walked over to her. "I think I can manage that."

She leaned down and they were just about to kiss when

HONK! HONK! HONK!

The sound of a car honking spooked Wildfire causing him to rear up and Kris to fall off; luckily Matt had been close and caught her with ease.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, who did that?" she asked.

She and Matt calmed Wildfire down. "It's ok, Buddy, you're ok. That wasn't Junior was it?" Kris asked.

"No, Junior, now, knows better than to honk like that, especially when you're on Wildfire. He knows Cars scare Wildfire."

"So then who was it?"

Matt sighed. "You really don't want to know."

"Hey, Kris….."

Kris groaned at the voice. She looked to the fence to see Jace standing there again. Kris sighed. "What did you want, Jace? I'm working."

"I came to see if you thought anymore on my offer."

"Yeah, I did."

"And…"

"And….it's never going to happen! I'm never going to leave here to live with your mom and dad, ok I'm just not!"

"Why not? These people are not your family! You're nothing to them, you're just an employee."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. The Ritter's love me; I'm a part of their family. I have been for a very long time."

"Oh yeah? What do you think would happen if you stopped working for them? What do you think they'd do if you stopped riding Wildfire in big races, how would they feel if you stopped winning them loads of cash?"

"Stop, you do not get to come here and talk to my girlfriend like that. She may be your sister but she's my girlfriend and I will not allow you to fill her head with lies and doubt mine and my family's love for her." Matt said. "She is way more than an employee, she's my world, my life….my everything. She always has been."

"Oh please, you sound like a cheesy romance novel." Jace laughed.

"Look, either you leave now, or I'll call the police." Matt growled.

"You keep threatening that, yet you never follow through."

Matt just shrugged. He reached into his pocket and pushed three buttons. Then he put it to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, there is a man on my property; he's harassing myself and my girlfriend….."

Jace didn't wait to hear the rest he took off running. Matt chuckled. "Sorry, Junior, just had to scare someone, I'll talk to you later."

He hung up and looked to Kris. "Are you all right?"

She shrugged softly. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You only hit three buttons, how did you call Junior?"

Matt chuckled. "Contacts, J, send. Three buttons could have all been 911."

Kris gave a small smile. "That was smart."

"Thank you. Now, are you ok?"

Again she shrugged.

"I've got an idea, get back on Wildfire."

"Matt, I can't run right now."

"I know, you won't be running just trust me."

Kris nodded and got back on Wildfire. Matt grabbed his leash and led him off the track and down the road. There was something about that motion that made Kris feel very relaxed and calm. She smiled softly when she realized that it had all been part of Matt's plan.

* * *

><p>They made it to the hot springs and Matt tied Wildfire to a tree and took Kris over to the springs to put her feet in. Kris relaxed in his hold.<p>

"Matt…can I…if I tell you something will you keep it just between us? You won't tell anyone, not even Junior?"

"Of course, not even my mom will know."

Kris sighed and let out a deep breath. "I normally tell people that my dad left before I was born but…that isn't the full truth. He was around till I was about 3 or 4 years old."

Matt kissed the back of her head encouraging her to continue. She hardly ever spoke about her past before RainTree so he wasn't going to try and stop her from finally opening up and trusting him.

"But, also, from the day I was born till he left, I was physically and mentally abused by him. So was my mother, that's why she got hooked on pills, she used to tell me they made her boo-boos stop hurting her. Then once she became an addict, my dad didn't want to take care of her so he left, he took Jace with him and he left. I can't go back to that life, Matt. I just…I can't go back to that girl."

"Kris, how do you know it would be the same life? Maybe they all changed, you changed, how do you know they haven't?"

"I don't want to go with them, and then find out the hard way that they haven't changed, Matt. I just…I can't do that to myself again."

"What if we could find out before?"

"What do you mean?"

"How would you feel about setting them up?"

Kris turned in his arms to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"We will have them over for dinner, through the night we will set a trap for each of them, to see if they'll fall back into their old habits. If they do you'll know they haven't changed, if they have, then maybe you could consider giving them a chance, I'm not saying you'd have to leave here but at least let them back into your life."

Kris nodded. "I like that, that's a good idea…but….can I ask one request."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can we leave Wildfire in the paddock? I just want him close in case something goes wrong."

Matt smiled. "Of course."

He kissed her head and they spent the next few minutes relaxing, before heading back to the house. They had quickly gotten everyone else involved in the plan, Junior, Todd, Jean, and even Pablo. They had all agreed to it and agreed to play their part to help with the plan.

"Ok, so we got your mom and your brother set, how do we trap your father?" Matt asked.

"I just have to test his anger, if he snaps and tries to hit someone or even hit the table then he hasn't changed at all."

Matt nodded. "I'm not going to let him hit you, that's a promise."

"I know, I believe you."

They kissed passionately on the lips. The plan was set, now they just had to put their plan into action. They would have the answers soon enough.

* * *

><p>The night of the dinner Kris was shaking, a part of her wanted everything to go wrong, she wanted her parents and Jace to be lying to her, but the other part of her was really hoping they had changed, that maybe she could allow them back into her life.<p>

She was pulled from her thoughts by Matt.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Nervous, but I'm all right."

"I have Wildfire all ready in the paddock. If at any time you start to have that scared feeling and you need him just say 'Wildfire' and I'll take you to him."

Kris nodded. "Matt, what if they really have changed?"

"That's good, right?"

Kris shrugged. "Even if they have changed, I still wouldn't want to leave with them. I belong here, I feel safe here, I fit in here."

"Nobody says you do have to leave. If they really have changed, that's great, you allow them into your life. Meaning you go shopping and have a girls day with your mom, you can invite them to watch you race, you can go see a movie with them, little things, that involve them in your life, yet you still come back home here where you belong."

Kris smiled and nodded. "You make it sound so easy."

Matt chuckled. "It is easy."

He kissed her forehead. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He took her hand and squeezed it. Jean, Pablo, Barb, Jace, and her father walked into the dining room, where they table have already been set.

"Have a seat, dinner will be ready shortly. Can I offer you anything to drink?" Jean said nicely.

"Just water is fine, thank you." Jace answered politely.

"Same for me." Her father said.

"I'll have a soda if you have any." Barb answered.

"Coming right up."

Jean went into the kitchen. Kris followed behind her.

"Can I help?" she asked.

Jean chuckled. "Normally I'd say yes, but I know you're only offering because you don't want to be at that table."

Kris smiled softly and nodded.

"Go sit, I'll be along in just a minute."

Kris nodded and went back to the table. She took a seat next to Matt and Pablo.

"SO, Kris, Jace tells me you're a jockey now?" her father said.

"Yeah, I love it." Kris nodded. "Wildfire and I make the best team, but I just love racing on any horse."

"I'm kind of surprised Wildfire is still alive." Barb said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kris asked.

"Well….he's old….isn't he?"

"He's a very fit horse. He's a got a lot of races left in him."

"I'm sorry, my mistake."

Kris just shook it off.

"Why Wildfire, what made him so different from the other horses?" her father asked.

Kris just smiled. "I honestly can't explain it, I just….since the very first time I road on him, I felt this connection to him and we just have this bond….it's hard to explain. A good friend of my mine once explained it as having a wire with someone."

Nobody said anything.

"Wildfire was the first horse Kris bonded with. She learned to ride on Wildfire and she's been a pro ever since. Wildfire was actually who helped Kris come out of her shell a little bit, from when I first met her." Pablo explained. "She never let anyone get close to her, Wildfire was the first."

"When she was in jail?" her father asked.

Kris flinched. Matt reached under the table and gave her knee a squeeze.

"I like to think of it as a juvenile detention center." Pablo explained. "I honestly believe, Kris is a good kid, she just didn't have the best role models growing up."

Jean came back in with the drinks and handed everyone there drinks. "Dinner will be ready is just a moment."

Then she walked back out.

"More like she wasn't the best behaved child." Her father muttered.

Matt growled when he heard that but didn't respond to it.

"So, Pablo, you taught Kris everything she knows about riding?" Jace asked.

"I taught her the basics. Matt taught her the most."

"He's being modest. He taught me almost everything I know." Kris smiled.

Jean came in carrying a few plates of food. She set them down in the middle of the table. "Everyone help yourself."

Jean took a seat on the other side of Pablo.

Everyone had some food and started to eat. "So, Jean, how did you manage to handle my troubled daughter? She was a handful as a child I'm sure as a teenager, just out of jail, I'm sure she wasn't much better." Kris's father said.

"Actually, Kris was very mannered, and polite, when she first got here. But to be honest, the thing that made me want to keep her here is her love for horses. She was risked her own freedom just to save Wildfire was being killed.

"Yeah, I saw that on the news. Pretty crazy."

"So, Jean, I remember you having a younger son, when I was here last." Barb said.

"Yeah, where is Todd?" Jace asked.

"Oh, he's having dinner at a friend's house; he should be home real soon." Jean said.

It was all part of their master plan. Like clockwork Todd walked in through the back door.

"There he is now, Todd, come say hello. This is Kris's mom and dad."

He looked at them and smiled nicely. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Why don't you come join us?" Jace offered.

"No thank you, I just ate."

"Did you remember to take your pills?" Jean asked.

"No, I didn't bring any with me. I'll take them now."

Todd went into the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills. He opened it and pretended to pop one into his mouth, but really dropped it right back into the bottle. He left it sitting open on the counter.

"Pills, what for?" Barb asked.

"He's got a heart condition." Jean explained.

"Oh, I see."

"May I go to my room now?" Todd asked.

"Come on, at least come to talk. I thought we were buddies." Jace said.

"We were, and then I heard what you said to Kris before you left. Now I don't like you."

"You heard that?" Kris asked.

Todd nodded. "He hurt you and anyone who hurts you is not my friend."

With that he walked away.

"Was that part of the plan?" Pablo whispered to Kris.

"No," she whispered back. "That was real."

"Well, if it helps your mother hasn't taken her eyes off the bottle since Todd took them out."

Kris nodded. "I noticed that."

Just then there was a knock at the back door.

"That'll be Junior." Matt said.

"He that dude with the Porche right?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, needless to say he doesn't like you either." Kris said.

Jace shrugged. "I only borrowed it. I returned it without a scratch."

Kris just shook her head.

Matt got up and answered the door.

"Hey, Junior thanks for coming."

"No problem, sorry I'm so late."

"It's fine, come on in."

Junior walked inside. "I'm going to use the restroom real fast. I'll just leave my keys here on the counter."

Junior walked down the hall and to the bathroom. Matt went to sit back down. Jace eyed the key, Barb still hadn't taken her eyes of the bottle of pills.

"I think I left my cell phone out in the car. I'll be right back." Jace said.

He got up and went outside. Junior returned and sat in the open seat next to Matt.

"I need to use the restroom, Excuse me." Barb said.

She got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"So, you're Junior, I've heard a lot about you from my son." Kris's father said.

"All lies I'm sure." Junior said.

"Actually, he said you were a very handsome, rich, guy who had a thing for my daughter."

"Ok, maybe not everything was a lie." He muttered.

Junior, Kris, and Matt looked awkwardly at each other.

"Are you a horse's man?"

"Honestly, I didn't used to be, but now I am, I'm actually helping my father with the family business."

"What changed your mind?"

"I honestly, don't know, if I had to guess I'd think it was Kris and Wildfire but I'm not too sure."

"I'm not a horses man myself, come to think of it, I'm not much of an animal person either."

"That's a surprise; your daughter is a natural on horses. I assumed she got it from her family." Junior said.

"Oh no, not me. I don't understand the big deal, I mean they're like little tiny robots, they're programmed to act, feel, and even think, the way they do. They have no minds of their own."

"That's not true! Every horse is unique their own way just like people." Kris growled.

"Oh please, Kris, you've been telling me that since you were a kid. You're not going to make me change my mind now."

"Well then I guess this dinner is over because I refuse to sit here and listen to talk about horses like they're computers. Wildfire is my best friend in the entire world and he helped me through the darkest time of my life, if he didn't have a mind of his own he never would have come to help me the way he did. So shut up and get out of this house!" Kris said.

She and her father both stood up. She went to walk away when her father grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. She hit the corner of the table making it shake and some of the glasses break.

"You little brat you do not talk to me that way! You're still the same useless, pathetic, piece of trash, you've always been. You're the biggest mistake of my entire life. I don't feel guilty about beating you as a child nor will I feel back about doing it now."

He raised his hand up….Kris covered her face with her hands….but the blow never came. She removed her hands and saw Matt, Junior, Pablo, even Jean, had grabbed his wrist.

"Kris is right, this dinner is over. You get out of this house, right now, and don't you dare ever think of coming back." Pablo said.

Just then Todd came back inside dragging Barb. "Caught her going through out medicine cabinet." He explained.

Dani came walking through the door with Jace behind her. "He tried to hotwire the porch and drive away in it."

"None of you have changed, you're still the same people you were when I was kid. I'm not going back to you. I don't want to ever see any of you again." Kris said.

"Fine, we haven't changed. But we're your family, Kris. When things go wrong and Wildfire doesn't race anymore, or you stop racing for the, you'll end up on the streets and guess what, we will be watching from our home laughing at you."

Matt wrapped his arm around Kris's waist and pulled her into his side. "Kris is our family. We will never send her to the streets. We love her; we care about her, that's a lot more than I can say for you three. Especially you Jace, you knew your sister didn't want to see your father and you bring him here just to upset her. A real brother would respect Kris's choices not to see her father and a real brother would never have brought her father to see her without her consent."

"As far as I'm concerned, we're Kris's real family. Now we may not share her blood, but that doesn't matter to any of us. Kris is our family in every way that counts. You have no right to stand there and tell us that we're not her family, because we done a lot more for her than you have. We've been there for her through more than you have." Jean said. She went to stand on the other side of Kris and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You can't call yourself a father when you treat your daughter like a piece of trash and verbally and physically abuse her. That's not a father, that's a monster. A real father is someone like me, who helps their child when they're in need, who gives them shelter, food, water, and but most importantly love. That's what the Ritter's and I have all given Kris since the second we met her." Pablo said. He moved to stand behind Kris and put a hand on her shoulder.

Junior and Dani moved to stand next to Matt as they both nodded their heads in agreement. Todd looked to the three of them. He moved to stand in front of Kris, almost as if his protector. "We certainly don't judge her by her past mistake and we don't always remind her that she was in jail before, we don't treat her like a criminal. Kris has come so far since then and we love her, she's the big sister I never had and I love her like I love Matt, she's my best friend and my big sister, you three had hurt her enough so either you get out of this house, or I'll send Wildfire after you, and you should know Wildfire is way more protective of Kris than any of us."

As if on Cue they heard Wildfire neigh in the distance. The three of them looked to each other and rushed out the door.

"AND DON'T TOUCH MY PROCH OR I WILL FILE CHARGES!" Junior yelled after them.

They heard a car drive away and everyone sighed. They were finally gone. Kris's knees gave out from under her but Matt just held her tighter to keep her up. She let the tears fill her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Thank you so much everyone. I love you all too."

They all shared a group hug as Kris cried tears of happiness.

She stopped and everyone pulled apart.

"Are you ok now?" Todd asked.

"I'm fine, Thanks." Kris smiled.

Todd smiled and nodded. "Anything for my big sister."

Kris giggled at the sound of that and ruffled his hair. He chuckled and rushed back to his room.

"Kris, there is something, Jean and I have been wanting to talk to you about." Pablo said.

"Um…ok…whatever it is….Matt made me do it."

"Hey!" Matt laughed and poked her stomach making her giggle and jerk away.

Jean and Pablo laughed.

"No, no, no one is in trouble. Kris, you're 18 now so technically you don't have a legal guardian anymore, yet, should anything happen to you, my name is on the papers as such." Pablo said.

Kris nodded.

"Jean and I have been discussing it and we both feel that we should take my name off that paper and make it so I'm not your legal guardian."

"Wha-what? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Kris asked panicked. "I haven't stolen any cars or horses or anything like that. I swear!"

Jean and Pablo laughed. "No, we want to take my name off that paper so we can put it on the other paper under Jean's name….the paper in which you become our daughter…."

Kris gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "You want to adopt me?"

They both nodded. "We love you, Kris, and we'd love nothing more than to be your mom and dad."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried. She hugged them both and cried into their shoulders. "I love you both soo much too. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After a tight hug Jean and Pablo pulled back. "We're going to make some phone calls."

They linked hands and walked out.

"I better go home too; will you be ok getting home?" Dani asked Junior.

"Yeah, I've got my porch."

"All right see you at home. Bye Kris, bye Matt."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dani walked out.

"You played your part of the plan well tonight." Matt said.

"Thanks, although I did think he'd grab the keys." Junior said.

"It would be too obvious." Kris said. "Thank you, Junior, you really helped us out tonight."

"Anytime, I may not be happy about the two of you being together but I'd never make you go with people who don't care about you." Junior said.

Kris smiled.

"Speaking of which, did we ever tell you how sorry we were about keeping the truth from you?" Matt asked. "You know, we wanted to tell you, but you had just lost RJ and we didn't want to make you feel worse….but we should have just been open and honest about it. We're sorry."

"I am too, I was angry, but most of my anger was towards losing RJ so are we friends?" Junior asked.

"Of course."

They shared a hug and pulled away.

"Awwww see I knew you guys would kiss and make up." She teased.

"We didn't kiss, we just made up." Junior said.

"Oh please, I saw those lips touch." She teased again.

"Watch it, Kris, you're asking for trouble." Matt told her.

"I'm just telling the truth." She smirked.

"Oh…you want the truth? OK, I'll give you the truth." Matt said with a smirk. "The truth is….you are….extremely ticklish!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, since when?" Junior asked.

Matt laughed. "Since always, I actually figured it out when I was with Gillian."

"The water gun thing?" he asked.

Matt laughed and nodded. "So, shall we tickle Kris?"

"Oh we shall."

Kris squealed and took off running. They chased after her. Kris ran into the barn and grabbed the hose. They guys reached her but stopped as she aimed it at them.

"Come any closer and I'll turn this water on." She warned.

"Go ahead, we don't care." Matt said inching closer to her. "You're still going to be tickled.

"You can't touch me as long as I have this hose."

"Want to bet?"

"Careful, betting is a dangerous game." Kris teased again.

Kris expected him to respond but instead he lunged at her. She squealed and quickly turned the water on, she felt Junior behind her prying her hands from the hose and pinning her arms behind her back as Matt wrestled the hose from her hands.

Once Junior had her pinned Matt turned off the hose and attacked her sides and stomach. She screamed in laughter and dropped to the floor. "Stop! Stop!"

"Should we stop, Junior?" Matt asked

"Nope, let's find her most ticklish spot." Junior answered.

"Oh, I already know where it is. Lift her arm up

"No! No!" Kris cried out in giggles as she squirmed around on the ground. Junior lifted her arm up over her head. She screamed and laughed harder when Matt moved to her armpits. Her laughter turned mute as she choked out "Stop…please….can't…..breathe!"

Matt chuckled and stopped. "Now you have to say sorry for teasing us."

"I'm sorry….for teasing….you." she panted.

Junior chuckled. "You know, Kris, this all could have been avoided, if you had gone with your mom and dad and brother."

"You're right. It could have." She said as they all stood up. She smiled at them both and said "But I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world."

They all shared a hug. They may not have shared her DNA nor had the same blood type, but they were her true family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Also check out my other Wildfire story "Season 4 Kratt Style" **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


End file.
